


精神损害抚慰金的计算方式

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Summary: 根据《侵权责任法》第二十二条规定，侵害他人人身权益，造成他人严重精神损害的，被侵权人可以请求精神损害赔偿。
Relationships: 佐卡
Kudos: 27





	精神损害抚慰金的计算方式

奈良鹿丸站在火影办公桌旁，嫌麻烦地皱起眉头。

“您确定吗六代目？”他挠了挠头，“宇智波佐助不是那种写信可以叫回来的人吧。”

“所以说，这是给你的测试呀。”

坐在他对面的男人笑眯眯地看着他。

“我记得他上次好像有半年没回来，”鹿丸啧了一声，“这次才刚走几天？十天？十五天？”

“十四天半，”六代目火影旗木卡卡西敛去笑意，他不笑的时候声音听起来认真又严肃。

“你待在这间办公室里也有一段时间了，火影助理是个什么性质的工作心里应该有数才是。它不光在具体战斗中对战术与战略眼光有高要求，平时也需要负责木叶村的治理和建设，同时不能让村民失去对火影权威的信任。”

卡卡西把手中带有特殊封纹的信纸递了过去。

“在未来，会有很多等待你做出判断的时刻，举个最简单的例子，比如在进行人员调配和统筹时，对方不能积极配合，你要如何令他改变心意？理性地说服还是强硬地逼迫，抑或是采用其他手段迂回？怎样做才能防止对方产生负面情绪，影响任务效率？光是做出这些判断就需要细致的观察能力、冷静的分析能力和迅速的反应能力，我也会在这次的模拟测验中对以上几点进行考核。”

他又递给对方一个手指粗细的竹制圆筒。

“从现在开始的24小时里，你的任务就是以我的名义给外出探索情报的宇智波佐助写一封信，令其尽早归来。那么鹿丸君，还有什么疑问吗？”

“虽然说得一本正经但整件事都诡异得要命好吗，”鹿丸心想。秉持着绝不自找麻烦主义，他什么都没说，默默接过信纸和竹筒离开了火影办公楼。

首先，最重要的是进行情报收集。

不管怎么说，这个诡异得要命又麻烦得要死的任务也是木叶村敬爱的六代目火影点名派发的，身为实习火影助理没有拒绝的立场和理由。出了门，鹿丸便朝漩涡鸣人和春野樱的所在地走去。

“佐助？他不是刚走吗？你找他有事啊？”

鸣人捧着几大箱医疗器械，摇摇晃晃地站在医院走廊里，身后还有好几个鸣人正忙前忙后。

“不，所以都说了……”鹿丸认命地叹了口气，“行吧，算我找他有事好了。他一般什么时候才会回来？”

鸣人眯起眼睛，努力思考着。

“记得之前岩隐发动袭击的时候佐助回来帮忙了，水之国通灵兽集体暴走那次他也在，还有就是五影会谈的时候，还有……啊，去年九月中旬回来过一次，那时发生了什么事来着？对了那家伙说要请客吃拉面结果一个人不知道跑哪儿去了，害我和小樱坐在那一直等到半夜，真是气死个人！”

“诶，你们在说什么？”

路过的粉发女生听见自己的名字，加入了谈话。

“你知道佐助回木叶之后一般都出现在哪里吗？”鹿丸转头问她。

“佐助君首先要去火影办公室报道，然后和我们一起吃饭，再然后……回家？我好像从没看他进过家门，他也从来不肯告诉我们他住在哪儿。卡卡西老师过说因为各种原因高村里层还是对他很不放心之类的……”

对方忽然抬起头，拳头敲了下掌心。

“啊！我想起来了，佐助君有时候会住卡卡西老师家里！之前有一次卡卡西老师体力不支住进医院，还是他帮忙背回去的，我在那里看到了好几件佐助君的衣服。”

“难怪那家伙越来越胖了啊，”鸣人插嘴，“卡卡西老师做饭可是超好吃的喔！”

等鸣人反应过来自己说了什么，凝固的空气像一只手掐住了他僵硬的脖子

“你，敢，再，说，一，遍？”

在那杀意具像化的拳击落下之前，贤值满点的军师凭借过人的预判向后躲了一步，顺势悄悄离开了这片是非之地。

刚出门没几步，一阵绿色的旋风迎面朝他卷来，洛克·李推着轮椅上的迈特·凯正以一种难以置信的速度在街道上穿行。经过他面前时，一声“STOP”和尖锐的刹车声同时响起，轮椅上的绿衣男子猛然回头，朝他露出闪亮的笑容。

“鹿丸啊，最近卡卡西还好吗？”

“每天迟到早退，不用纳税，劳动力免费，好得不能再好了。”

当然，正常运转的理智成功阻止他将这些话说出口，泄露木叶最高机密情报、煽动村民对最高领导人的信任产生动摇，最高可判处三年以上十年以下有期徒刑。

“六代目大人很好，请您放心。”鹿丸礼貌地鞠了一躬，顺便问道，“凯老师，您之前在任务报告中提到穿越国境线时目击了宇智波佐助，请问您知道佐助现在的位置和目的地吗？”

“当时是我见到了佐助君，”站在一旁的李答道，“他正以约每小时60公里的速度向南移动，现在的话，或许已经进入田之国境内。只是……”

“只是？”

“啊，不，其实也没什么。”留着西瓜头的耿直男孩犹豫片刻，支支吾吾地说，“只是看他身上行李有点，呃，有点多，或许会略微影响行进速度。”

“行李？”

“是的，有好几大麻袋吧。我问了宁次，他说里面装的是药材，灵芝、虫草和鹿茸。”

没等鹿丸作出反应，轮椅上的男人不知何故已然泪流满面。

“唔噢噢噢噢噢，多么令人感动！佐助，你也到能为弱势群体着想年纪了啊！这正是拥有无限可能的青春！”

在两位情绪激动的村民就青春议题展开进一步讨论前，鹿丸又一次默默地退了出去。得到了这么多匪夷所思的情报，现在他迫切需要找个安静的地方整理一下思路。

其次，在情报收集的基础上作出分析，得到结论。

鹿丸松开握成空心的手，拍了拍裤子从天台上站起来，正巧碰到乘着水墨鸟在天上执行亲密巡逻任务的佐井和山中井野。

“鹿丸！”井野跳下来和他打招呼，“你今天不上班很闲诶！”

“我就是在工作好吗，真麻烦。”

鹿丸揉了揉太阳穴，看着自己的女性好友对另一位苍白木讷的男生呼来喝去的样子，无奈地叹了口气。

“佐井，你来得正好，帮我个忙。”

他将对方从井野魔爪中解救出来，又把六代目交给他的信纸递了过去。

“麻烦你模仿一下卡卡西老师的笔迹，给佐助写封信。”

“这……”佐井迟疑片刻，露出一个不那么真诚的笑容，“不太好吧？”

“不用担心，六代目完全知情，而且其实这件事也是六代目拜托的。”鹿丸把事情来龙去脉讲了一遍。

“是男人就别磨磨唧唧的，叫你写就写嘛！”

看热闹的井野倒是兴致勃勃，一直在旁边不断催促。佐井无可奈何地答应下来，从包里取出笔墨。

“请问具体要写些什么呢？”

鹿丸抬起头，望向远方飘动的浮云，一字一字念道：

“许久不见的佐助君，亲启。

前日收到砂隐派信，称水之国部分武装势力近日蠢蠢欲动，恐借演习联合岩隐对木叶发动袭击。兹事体大，各高层想法不一，你常年游历在外，对水、土两国了解颇深，望共同商讨此事。

盼早归。”

“话说，为什么这样写佐助君看了就会回村呢？”井野不解地问。

“这是根据收集的情报分析得出的结论。”鹿丸仔细将信纸叠好，放入小竹筒。

“首先，佐助目前正携带大量药材前往田之国境内，这表明他此前的探索任务已经结束，此次出行大概率出于私人目的，这时候如果收到木叶的求援没有理由视而不见。此外，他前几次回村的动机都非常明显，在木叶中枢最高层受到威胁时他一定会出现，也就是说他不会对六代目的危机置之不理。将这两者巧妙利用，想必佐助一定会比原定日程更早回村。”

“如果佐助君回来之后发现受骗了该怎么办？他不会很生气吗？”

“这个啊，”鹿丸笑了一下，“砂隐的信是真的，木叶高层各执己见也是真的，不过水、土两国的意图单凭我们也很难揣测，偶尔猜错那么一两次也很正常，是吧？再说了，不管出什么事都有六代目盯着，不会有大问题的。”

“要真是这样就好了。”

眼看着鹿丸吹哨召来忍鹰，前暗部成员回想起那位前辈对人心令人畏惧的洞察力，不禁在心中暗暗想道。

晚上十一点左右，鹿丸接到了去火影办公室的紧急传唤。火影助理采用二十四小时工作制，不存在加班就没有加班补贴。鹿丸敲了敲门，走进去之前设想了无数种场景，但当他推开门后，发现里面依然只有一位坐在办公桌前笑眯眯看着他的六代目。

而这并不能减轻他心中那股不祥的预感。

“报告一下任务的进度吧，鹿丸君。”对方温和地开口道。

“是。给宇智波佐助的信已按要求寄出，预计他将早于预定日程，在一周内返回木叶村。”

“一周啊……”

面前的银发男子不知为何轻轻叹了口气，转而又沉静地评价道：

“你从现有情报入手分析，通过动机推测有利因素，利用信息不对等制造情报陷阱，同时有效考虑到后续布局，看来细致的观察能力和冷静的分析能力你已经完全具备并且能熟练运用了。做得很好。”

鹿丸惊讶了片刻，转而反应过来，“忍鹰没有把信寄给佐助，而是带到了这里吗？”

“嘛，倒也不全是。”

对方轻轻笑了一下，“信还是好好地给佐助君寄过去了，只不过在那之前我先看了一眼，顺便添了几笔。”

此时，夜的寂静全然笼罩了整个村落，只有火影楼中还亮着通宵达旦的灯火。窗外忽然刮起一阵夜风，几片飞舞的树叶在空旷的街道上空缓缓飘落。

“事先说明，我在上面可是一个字都没改哦。”

笑容越发难以捉摸的银发男子朝鹿丸伸出三根手指，“只是随手画了三个圈而已。”

鹿丸眼睁睁看着那三根手指依次向下弯去，仿佛一个小小的倒计时。

三。

二。

一。

等鹿丸反应过来，黑发青年已经立在了卡卡西身边。办公室里的窗户不知是什么时候开的，悄无声息。

“等……佐助？你怎么会……什么时候？”

能力出众的闯入者并不理会木叶军师难得一见的失语，他将手中的褐色玻璃瓶往桌上一放，腾出那只手去勾六代目火影的下巴，隔着面罩落下一个吻，冷冷扔下一句“快点下班”后又一次消失在窗外。

一切都发生得太快，鹿丸忍不住掐了自己一把，终于确定自己不是在做一个梦。

“嘛，虽然已经做得很好了，不过还有提升的空间也是件好事。”

罪魁祸首露出更加柔和无害的笑容看向还在发愣的鹿丸，而后者超过两百的智商不幸在此刻发挥了作用。

“三个圈的话……该不会……”

“看来迅速的反应能力也合格了呀。”

于是在这个平静而美好的夜晚，木叶村敬爱的六代目火影针对本次火影助理能力考核得出了最终结论。

“恭喜你，鹿丸，明天开始你就正式成为火影助理了。”对方将手边一张盖好公章的表格笑眯眯地递了过来。

“明天作为正式上任的第一天，记得早点来上班。顺便一提，工作量可能会有那么一点大，因为我请了三天假。拜托你啦。”

说完，对方解开影分身，只留下现在才反应过来被死死套路一顿的新任火影助理一个人站在空荡荡的办公室中。

不久以后，同期们听说从实习转正的奈良鹿丸收到了与他工作量成正比的丰厚工资。只是每当问及此事，本人总会用一个叫“精神损害抚慰金”的名词进行替代，并伴有“极为嫌弃地捂住眼睛”等应激症状。

目前尚未有人弄清他究竟受到了怎样的心理创伤，木叶工伤医疗保障协会表示将对此持续保持关注。

而奈良鹿丸不知道的是，他在职场上面临的问题同样困扰着另一个年轻人。

“许久不见的佐助君，亲启。

前日收到砂隐派信，称水之国部分武装势力近日蠢蠢欲动，恐借演习联合岩隐对木叶发动袭击。兹事体大，各高层（想）法不一，（你）常年游历在外，对水、土两国（了）解颇深，望共同商讨此事。

盼早归。”

“又是木叶来的信啊，真会使唤人。”

鬼灯水月挥手赶走忍鹰，把信筒扔给他的直属上级，自己靠着墙边坐下打起哈欠。等他再次抬头时，猛然看见面前挺拔的黑发青年已经收好了东西，即将从西面窗口跃出。

“喂喂不是吧，大老远跑来基地就为了拿蛇泡几瓶药酒？至少在这儿睡一觉天亮再走行吗？”

“随你，我有重要的事。”黑发青年没有回头。

“哈？重要？有没有搞错？”水月努力忍耐着原地罢工的冲动，“上回木叶被炸平了你眼睛都不眨一下，别的国家国家发动战争你也说同你毫无关系，还能有什么更重要的事吗？”

他还在说个不停，只见宇智波一族冷酷独行的末裔已用脚尖轻蹬窗台，纵身如黑鹰般消失在皎洁的月光下。

“比任何事情都重要。”

End.


End file.
